Laberinto
by Gene Hetyes
Summary: Annie debe ver todo con ojo crítico para sobrevivir en aquellos muros donde se envían a los niños malditos a ir por una tarea que, si no tienes suficiente fortaleza y determinación, en cualquier momento te resquebrajas. No tiene nada, salvo un solo incentivo para vivir: volver a casa, ya sea sola o con sus compañeros, sin importar cuán monstruosa se vuelva en el proceso.
1. Sombras

_Shingeki no Kyojin _pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Advertencia**: lenguaje soez, violencia física, psicológica y sexual. Temas adultos y spoilers.

* * *

Alive —Sia.

* * *

«Vivimos atrapados, entre el pasado revuelto y examinado y un futuro que espera nuestro trabajo». —Αnna Freud.

* * *

**Sombras**

Recordando que solían llamarlos y tratarlos como el oprobio de los seres humanos, debería serle suficiente ponzoña para facilitarle aquella maldita labor, pero su actitud nunca pudo concebirlo a pesar de los descuartizamientos y el sanguinolento camino que dejaba trazado sus acciones a su paso.

Annie miró a su alrededor con desidia, enfocando al sujeto del que se tendría que cuidar a partir de entonces; ya había reunido información de él, desde lo del juicio de Eren, porque, aunque no estuvo presente, fue expandido por doquier el rumor de cómo se dio la situación del mismo. Incluso pudo sacar información cuando fue llamada (como el resto de sus compañeros) para declarar sobre Eren y así tratar de resolver aquel desastre, según los altos mandos. Todo (no casi) de lo que se hablara y refiriese a ese tipo era lo mismo, ya fuesen verdades o exageraciones, mentiras o invenciones. Aquello le daba ganas de vomitar; no lo que decían, sino el cómo, pero luego, como mayormente hacía, lo dejaba de lado como si no le importase un comino y se centraba en lo que tenía que hacer, no en darle relevancia a algo en particular. Claro que vio al igual que el resto de los presentes, cómo se desenvolvió a la hora de usar el equipo y sus movimientos tan precisos al momento de cortar, cuando apareció de la nada salvando a Armin y Eren de las garras de aquel titán.

No había visto a nadie tan diestro en aquella tarea, excepto tal vez a Mikasa Ackerman, y él la superaba por mucha más experiencia y habilidad.

Que, si el capitán Levi era un sujeto bien jodido, pero el mejor soldado que tenía la humanidad, era aquella, una de las frases más comunes que decían los ciudadanos de a pie. Los mandó al carajo y se puso la armadura de combate. La máscara de Annie Leonhardt: aquella chica blindada que reflejaba, cuando en realidad era de carne, sangre y huesos.

Era bajo ciertamente, y no es que ella se sintiera superior dada su misma condición, sobre todo para estar entre las fuerzas militares donde en su mayoría, los hombres eran de complexión fuerte y de estatura promedio. Aunque algunos entraban desgarbados, con el tiempo adquirían el porte o el físico por el que se caracterizaba un soldado, finalmente terminaban con cierta musculatura así fuesen flacuchos. Aquel sujeto desafiaba todo eso; una cara de amargura y hasta de desagrado decisivo, como si el mundo lo hubiese cagado al momento en que nació. Un cuerpo que, aunque más pequeño en altura, ciertamente trabajado y conveniente para manipular no solo el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, sino que también se volvía útil y ventajoso (si hacía uso de técnicas adecuadas e integradas al conocimiento) para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Unos modos de andar y hablar con ínfulas hoscas que, a algún superior con frustraciones y complejos, le podían parecer una zafiedad.

Lo siguió con la vista, reflejando la inercia a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, pero meticulosa. Debía dar con el tamaño exacto al que le permitían a la comunidad masculina ser parte del ejército, calculó práctica.

De alguna forma le recordaba a alguien, pero no pudo dar con quién en ese instante.

En el plano en que estaba ahora, corría el riesgo de ser descubierta en cualquier momento, porque el que Eren tuviese en sus manos uno de los Nueve Titanes nunca pasó por su mente, no se le hizo ni remotamente considerable, y ahora que estaba puesto a cargo de la Legión de Reconocimiento las posibilidades de cumplir la misión que le designaron se volvían mucho más dificultosas, y eso claro, sin dejar a un lado a Erwin Smith; un tipo del que estaba invisibilizándose porque sí, eran tan similar a Armin pero con un aura más despiadada, que entonces no le quedó duda de que cualquier paso en falso podría dejarla en evidencia de inmediato.

Esperaba que los idiotas de Reiner y Bertholdt esta vez hicieran bien su maldito trabajo.

Al llegarle la idea de cómo infiltrarse en aquella división, supo que tendría que jugarse no solo su mejor carta como espía y asesina, sino también la de su meta; como hacía siempre, al momento de llevar a cabo cualquier acción de este tipo: pensando en regresar a eso, que pese a no ser lo mejor del mundo, era, al fin y al cabo, su hogar.

Toda la información que había recabado le dio un solo modo de ejecutar su plan, no tenía otra opción, era hacerlo y cumplir el objetivo, o hacerlo y fallar: Annie nunca intentaba. Los que intentaban se jodían.

¿Cómo diablos una persona era capaz de llevar a cuestas tales cargas? Solo alguien condenado a morir o haciendo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que no fuese así, tenía las agallas para enfrentarse a aquel infierno y seguir adelante.

A ella le parecía irónico cuando las personas a su alrededor hablaban de bandos, porque ella no hacía lo que hacía por Marley o Eldia; Annie estaba de _su _propio lado.

El sujeto caminó hasta su caballo y empezó a dar las órdenes a un pequeño grupo que estaba a su alrededor; debían ser el Equipo de Operaciones Especiales con el que contaba éste, todavía no les diferenciaba tanto. De pronto vio a Eren, que, aunque encapuchado aún se podía identificar desde lejos. Cada uno montó en su caballo y partió del sitio, dejando a Annie con una sensación caracterizada por un presentimiento de anunciante reincidencia, un hecho que la quemaba por dentro y estigmatizaba por fuera: tendría que matar otra vez si quería sobrevivir.

Con cuántos cadáveres tendría que disculparse nuevamente, cuántos remordimientos los que albergaba.

* * *

Annie Leonhardt era una maldita. Tanto lo sabía como tanto le pesaba, igual no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, ni lo buscaba principalmente cuando lo primordial en esos momentos era velar por ella misma. O ese credo intentaba seguir con tanto enfado y decepción contrapuesto.

Había sido un verdadero riesgo el matar a los titanes a cargo de la Legión, ni qué hablar de lo que acarreaba: de alguna forma estaban expuestos, aún si nadie tenía idea de que ella, Reiner y Bertholdt eran titanes cambiantes.

Eran curioso cómo funcionaba el mundo dentro y fuera de aquellos muros; descubrió como los «demonios» eran los mismos, la misma maldición corriendo por la venas de un pueblo al que cada vez le nacía un hijo, sin siquiera pensar en la fierradura que les impondrían por ello, como caballos y ganado marcados, cuyas vidas dependían de seres que se desvivían creyendo que su moral y sus conceptos eran los únicos correctos y seguros, llenos de tanta ignorancia y sin embargo, creyéndose omniscientes ante el resto. Como normalmente se manejaba el mundo.

Annie no tenía madre, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, pero su padre solía decirle que era su viva estampa. Annie no podía darle credibilidad a aquel señalamiento, había dos retratos que su padre guardaba de aquella con quien se le decía era similar, pero ella siempre se negó a verlos, no quería admitir si de verdad era así al momento de mirarlos; comprobar que se podía ver a la mujer que fue su madre en la hija que había dado a luz. Ella la odiaba; la odiaba por morirse y dejarla con aquel hombre al que solo le importaban sus propios ideales y problemas, sin reparar en cuán cansada estaba ella de utilizar sus puños y piernas, sin tomar en cuenta que tan solo era una niña a quien puso en una tarea adulta. La odiaba por no tener en quién poner sus miedos y preguntas cuando necesitó de alguien en donde apoyarse, la odiaba porque no estuvo para defenderla. La odiaba por tanto y al mismo tiempo por nada: es decir, por todo.

Más allá de eso, aún llevaba una promesa quemándole día con día, impulsando y martirizándola con el único propósito de llevarla de regreso a casa. Y ahora caminaba entre el averno zigzagueante, no solo atravesando la línea de la dureza y la misericordia con tal de cumplirlo a sabiendas de lo imposible que se tornaba cada vez.

A decir verdad, ella daba por sentado que las cosas nunca cambiarían para bien por mucho que las personas intentasen revertir ese hecho; era tal su desconfianza en la humanidad por todo lo que había visto y vivido que dudaba en que llegara a haber un tiempo en que todo fuese mejor que entonces, y si llegaba darse, no sería por mucho tiempo. Así de corrosivas eran sus dudas debido a tantas mentiras, ambigüedades pisando esperanzas y tiñéndolas de miseria, volviéndose un hálito de luz que poco a poco se apagaba.

Tal vez por eso, Eren, aunque ciertamente chocante, con sus constantes altanerías le demostró cuán grandes eran sus ansias de alcanzar la libertad cada vez que lo escuchaba despotricar y, tendía a hacerle cuestionar cada paso que había dado, es más no solo él, también Armin, complicándole todavía más la situación.

Oximorones de sentimientos e ideas que chocaban una y otra vez dentro de sí, debilitando y fortaleciendo su posición al hacerle ver que ella también, como la mayoría, sentía miedo y que la esperanza, aunque poca, es lo único que le permitía avanzar.

Porque aún era humana y no podía evitar _sentir_ por mucho que se afanara en demostrar lo contrario, pero, así como lo notó del mismo modo sabía y entendía que debía seguir adelante, que era demasiado tarde para retroceder o rendirse.

Y por eso iba a matar a quien intentase detenerla, porque era _su_ vida o la de ellos. Porque no se detendría hasta que se evaporase lo que desde siempre la mantuvo ahí, o hasta que, una fuerza superior a sí misma la hiciera desaparecer.

* * *

Seguido de todo un proceso de cierta manipulación para posibilitar su acceso a la Legión posterior a su plan de entrada a la Policía Militar y haber matado a los titanes que éstos habían atrapado, con el fin de que no hallaran información auténtica sobre cómo y de dónde provenían los gigantes devoradores de humanos, la chica estaba agotada.

Al final no se hallaron pruebas de que alguno de los nuevos cadetes usara su equipo sin autorización, pero había sido sumamente tedioso soportar todo el tiempo que les estuvieron interrogando y revisando cada pieza. Annie no pudo evitar pensar en Marco, y no solo por el hecho de que era su equipo el que la salvaba de aquel registro y el cómo lo obtuvo, pensó en él en sus primeros días al llegar a la academia. No tenía idea de que lo recordara de forma tan nítida, tal vez era su sentido de culpa por haberle robado su futuro, en cualquier caso, no siguió por ese asunto mucho más porque acabaría en el fondo.

Después de haber tenido aquellas palabras con Armin y Connie sobre las decisiones e incertidumbres de escoger una de las brigadas, tuvo unas ganas inexplicables sujetar a Armin para rebuscar con cuidado y ahínco en su mente. De alguna forma le hacía sentir que sus siguientes movimientos eran incorrectos y no sabía con certeza a qué atribuirlos.

Pudo alejarse por un momento de ellos, pero solo para ser acechada por Reiner, quien mantuvo su distancia con ella después del último error que él y Bertholdt cometieron. Ahora que sabían que Eren tenían en su poder aquel titán era imposible que los tres se fueran a la Policía Militar, de alguna forma mejor para Annie; no los tendría a su lado todo el tiempo, bueno, en realidad al rubio, quien solo la instigaba con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. Pero al mismo tiempo le sabía en desventaja dejarlos por su propio pie, y aunque era consciente que aún después de todo podían trabajar bien, sobre todo si ellos dos permanecían el uno con el otro, la posibilidad de que ese simple hecho estropeara toda la operación podía ser tanta como ninguna, pero correría el riesgo.

—Todo será...

—Ya lo sé —cortó ella de inmediato, esta vez no podía dejar que echara a perder los planes, exponiéndoles a los tres en ese momento con tanto soldado caminando de aquí para allá.

—Deberías hablar con Bertholdt antes, probablemente tiene algo que decirte —le soltó de la nada Reiner y ella no supo a qué se refería.

Ella recorrió con la vista alrededor hasta dar con Bertholdt, quien no estaba muy lejos de ellos y se mostraba un tanto nervioso, pero para ella aquello era normal; él siempre parecía tener un poco de miedo desde que lo conoció.

—No hace falta, sigan con lo suyo —y se acercó más a Reiner quien se había agachado un poco y pegado a una pared, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle de forma inteligible—. Pero vuelve a hacer una de tus mierdas y yo misma de te devoraré.

No era una advertencia: sería un hecho y Reiner lo supo, tanto como supo que esta vez Annie iba más por su vida que en ocasiones anteriores y que, ahora no iba tener ninguna contemplación con él por todo lo que le había hecho, pero, sobre todo, por la crueldad con que la había orillado a hacer todo aquel trabajo tan sucio e intentar lavarse las manos frente a ella. Y Reiner se odió por ello, porque no había nadie que se sintiera más fragmentado que él, quiso justificarse y quiso creer.

Annie se recostó en la pared de ladrillos sin decir algo más, poco a poco se fueron acercando el resto de sus compañeros y él se levantó tratando de actuar lo más normal posible hasta que estuvo al lado de Bertholdt, escuchando cada palabra y cada detalle de lo que decían sus enemigos.

Las ganas de vivir de Reiner estaban idealizadas y arraigadas a sus propios problemas y anhelos, tan egoístas e ilusorias que lo llevaron a una disociación que solo buscaba con ansiedad el proteger aquella creencia y por ende a sí mismo, sin importarle un carajo a quién se llevaba por el medio.

No obstante, estaba aquella parte de él, de la que no podía desligarse, con una empatía imborrable, que le hacía sentirse mal: su amistad con Bertholdt y Annie, quizá no tan hermosa y demasiado tóxica, pero existente, y, era ahí donde el argüir de sus miedos y sueños se conectaba a todos los que, sin quererlo o buscarlo conscientemente, también les tenía agrado, obliterando su intención de forma tormentosa.

Todo por sobrevivir, inyectándole delirios cada vez más insubsanables, que cuando se quedaba en blanco no sabía cómo lograba hacer para no estallar y gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta para que alguien, mejor dicho, su madre, a quien visualizaba y llamaba en su mente, lo acunara en sus brazos como un niño pequeño y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

—¿Por qué de pronto te unirás a la Legión de Reconocimiento? Es que, ¿no te da miedo? —escuchó a Sasha preguntarle a Jean.

Y en cierto modo le recordó su tiempo de entrenamiento con los otros niños allá en Marley, quien en una lucha por obtener un lugar entre el grupo que recibiría (si aprobaban todo, o en su caso: que se lo dieron por intercambiar lugar) el suero que los haría usuarios de uno de los titanes cambiantes, enviándolos sin suficiente experiencia a un campo de batalla tan brutal, que en cualquier momento podrían morir, mutilados no solamente por titanes, sino también por los errores y conflictos de la sociedad.

Jean respondió con cierto realismo, algo nervioso pero dispuesto a mantenerse firme, con unas ganas de regresar que ni él mismo sabría identificar.

Annie lo escuchó, con una muestra de desgana que bien podría parecer que el muchacho hablaba tanta mierda que le daban deseos de hacerlo callar de una patada en la cara, pero inexorablemente daba en la llaga que a todos y cada uno, alguna vez se rascaban. No mucho después los llamaron a que se acercaran a las tribunas, donde Erwin Smith les daría un discurso que al principio le pareció tan similar al de otros líderes; con un prefacio que les imbuía a arriesgarse, a perseguir sueños casi utópicos para conseguir utilizarlos, bajo una perspicacia bien trabajada, que lograra adentrarlos en aquel escuadrón de la muerte. No pudo haberse sentido más equivocada, porque por un momento la dejó en blanco: al soltarles tanta información que ni ella, Reiner o Bertholdt, incluso el resto de los reclutas, pudiera siquiera imaginar existente.

Miró en dirección a ellos, encontrándolos tan mentalmente sacudidos como ella lo estaba, enseguida se obligó a recuperarse y prestar atención a las palabras del sujeto encima del podio, quien con qué intenciones sabía quién, les estaba soltando tanto movimiento estratégico que próximamente iba según él, a implementar.

Aquella proterva cada vez se volvió algo que no imaginó, pero que en cierto modo entendió; haciendo que se quedaran solo aquellos con las suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a la muerte o unas ganas irrefrenables por encontrarla con tal de hallarle sentido a eso que llamaban voluntad. Para desenvolver los misterios del mundo corriendo entre monstruos, y supuestamente recuperar un terreno donde estaba el sótano que podría liberarlos del dominio actual.

Cuando Erwin Smith empezó a hacer que la mayoría de los reclutas se fueran, escogiendo éstos otra división que les permitiera más probabilidades de sobrevivir, Bertholdt no pudo evitar mirar hacia Annie, reprochándose todo lo que pudo haberle dicho, lo que pudo haber hecho cuando tuvo oportunidad y no quedarse de brazos cruzados y sometiéndose a la voluntad de Reiner, cuando dejaba por debajo lo que él quería realmente. En aquel momento quería salir corriendo tras ella y confesarle todo lo que sentía, tanto si lo mandaba o no a la mierda.

Pero sabía que no lo haría, si bien era el que menos hablaba o el que más manipulable se veía, la verdad es que Bertholdt era el que más enfocado estaba en su tarea, aunque albergase tantos remordimientos como ellos, lo que más anhelaba era lograr cumplir la misión encomendada y retornar a su hogar.

Y así hasta el final la vio partir, mientras que ella nunca miró hacia atrás, al tiempo en que de dignos y valientes los elogiaba Erwin, pero Bertholdt sabía que la dignidad en cierto modo la había perdido y que la valentía era realmente impulsada por su propio miedo.

* * *

«Nadie puede entender perfectamente a otra persona, ya es bastante difícil entenderse a uno mismo (...) tal vez por eso la vida es tan interesante». —Ryōji Kaji, Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

**NOTA**

Este primer capítulo no es mi mejor trabajo, de eso estoy consciente; me faltó realizarle más diálogos. Me concentré demasiado en lo interno, pero no me importa porque he hablado bajo un personaje que al principio no pensé que se volvería mi favorito entre los favoritos: Annie Leonhardt.

Este fanfic toca toda la ansiedad, las dudas y el tormento que debió sufrir en esos momentos, asimismo, sobre Reiner y Bertholdt, aunque claramente con menos extensión.

Yo no tengo una OTP definida en _SnK_, de hecho, es un fandom que se presta para multishippear con ganas, y aunque bien tengo unas más favoritas que otras, me enfrasco más en exprimir la realidad y el entorno en que se dan las cosas.


	2. Los crímenes y su vejación

Goin Under —Evanescence.

* * *

«Las grandes decisiones de la vida humana tienen como regla general mucho más que ver con los instintos y otros misteriosos factores inconscientes que con la voluntad consciente y bien el sentido de razonabilidad». —Carl Jung.

* * *

**Los crímenes y su vejación**

Estaba parada sobre un tablero donde debía asesinar o sería asesinada, la consciencia en ello era a sobremanera, asfixiante y horrorosa.

Arrancó a los niños de pecho de los brazos de sus madres y los aplastó con sus manos, sacándole tanto sangre, como las entrañas y los sesos simultáneamente, convirtiéndolos en unos trozos de carne irreconocibles. Sus madres lloraban de forma horripilante: gritos desgarrados, desequilibrados y llenos de auténtico miedo. Ella estaba cubierta de sangre, sonriendo como una loca mientras el viento mecía las flores silvestres a su alrededor, salpicadas y manchadas de un rojo escarlata. De sangre condenada.

Se levantó con sobresalto; la mano en el pecho donde el corazón, desbocado, parecía querer salírsele, la respiración entrecortada, el cabello revuelto y el cuerpo sudando frío.

Una maldita pesadilla.

Abrumada por aquellas sensaciones, tuvo ganas de vomitar; el pulso aún errático y la conmoción al experimentar de un modo casi tan real, la llevaron a las lágrimas, unas que manaban sin permiso y en silencio. Paulatinamente, empezó a respirar sin dificultad y las pulsaciones iban desacelerándose, pero el terror todavía seguía impregnado en su piel como un gusano espeluznante, que dejándola marcada por un sombrío y asqueroso fluido, le producían la sensación de que en algún momento aquello, de _verdad _iba a ocurrir.

Pasó un momento, luego como pudo se levantó de la cama, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano toscamente y echó un vistazo a su compañera de habitación, una rubia de cabello corto y ondulado que cada vez que hablaba lo hacía con cierta chocancia, pero que, a ella, de un modo casi inexplicable, no le afectaba. De hecho, ni siquiera le caía bien o mal; aún no la conocía tan profundamente para dar un veredicto de cómo era en realidad, apenas si llevaban dos días haciendo el mismo trabajo y dos noches durmiendo en el mismo cuarto.

Sabía que su nombre era Hitch.

La chica seguía dormida, así que fue hacia su armario donde tomó una toalla y ropa limpia, luego buscó una pastilla de jabón junto con las botas y salió de la habitación de forma apresurada a darse una ducha. A lavarse la fragilidad y las angustias.

Llegó a las duchas y efectivamente no había nadie allí, pero las antorchas de esa estancia estaban preparadas para durar toda la noche. Quién podía estar a las cuatro y media de la madrugada dándose un baño con aquella agua sumamente fría, en vez de aprovechar ese momento para dormir hasta que sonara la alarma de la campana a las cinco y media, que dictaba que la hora de descanso había terminado y que debían asearse para comenzar con sus tareas huestes a las seis en punto de la mañana. Pues un maniático o, un perturbado como ella.

La sala ofrecía diez cubículos a cada lado entre derecha e izquierda, ella entró al espacio cuadrado del primero, dejó las botas afuera y colgó tanto la toalla como la ropa en la puerta divisoria sin fijarse si podía resbalarse o no.

Sin haberse quitado la ropa, dio vuelta a la manivela accionando mecánicamente la ducha, el agua salió al instante con fuerza; gélida y sin delicadeza, empapándola junto su ropa de pijama, con sus lesiones y la inestabilidad del momento. El jabón aún en su mano, yacía empuñado fuertemente, derritiéndose, mientras ella se deslizaba lentamente por la pared de la cabina y las lágrimas que nuevamente brotaron, se mezclaban con el agua: como si poco a poco salieran a la superficie sus males para lograr de un modo u otro, deshacerse de ellos. Lloró en silencio a pesar de que nadie podría escucharla, de forma súbita le llegaron a la mente fragmentos de aquella pesadilla que hace apenas un momento la había acechado: la imagen de ella bañada en sangre de inocentes y con aquella sonrisa vesánica, la atravesó, impactándola de lleno, rompiéndola una vez más. Empezó a pasar frenéticamente el jabón por todo su cuerpo, incluso la cara y el cabello, como si con ello pudiese quitarse toda la suciedad que albergaba de aquel mal sueño y, por ende, depurarse. Ya no era suficiente el pasarlo por encima o debajo de aquella ropa mojada e intentó desnudarse con una rapidez demencial mientras aún lloraba, pero se quedó con las prendas a mitad de camino; detuvo todos sus movimientos y, por unos minutos que parecieron interminables, se quedó bajo el agua, entendiendo que había cuestiones y hechos ya irrefragables. Habrían pasado como diez minutos al menos, y se fijó entonces que tenía los dedos de las manos arrugados, así que se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, esta vez con lentitud y hasta el final.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, se fue sosegando de la nada, de a poco, hipó sin importar el ruido que salió de ella y su estado tan decaído fue pasando a la estabilidad con una inverosimilitud escabrosa. Había que ver aquella Annie que ahora parecía tan confiada, cuando hacía un momento era presa de toda ansiedad y tormento. Había que verlo para creerlo. Había que sentirlo para entenderlo.

Avezada a lidiar con sus problemas y solucionarlos por sí misma en la oscuridad del aislamiento, enmendando un corazón que disfrazado de tripas sangraba sin accesorios como cualquier otro en ciertos momentos, Annie lograba hacer aquello. Después de todo había estado consigo misma en las verdes, en las maduras y, sobre todo, en las podridas.

Resuelta a volver a sus propósitos, se enjuagó el jabón de todo su cuerpo, con normalidad. Suspiró algo agotada, esta vez de llorar en silencio. Por último, lavó su cabello y lo escurrió para luego hacer lo mismo con la ropa mojada que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Cuando terminó de exprimirla, la colgó en la mampara como había hecho cuando entró, tomó la toalla y empezó a secarse, pensando en que la tarea de unas horas más sería patrullar por los alrededores de la plaza comercial. Salió del cubículo aún desnuda y terminó de secar su cabello para luego ponerse la ropa seca: la ropa interior simple, la misma sudadera de siempre, tan desabrida y gris como ella. Los pantalones ordinarios y las botas de faena.

Finalmente pasó las manos por su cabello corto y se dijo a sí misma que debía peinarlo y atarlo en cuanto fuese a la habitación a dejar la toalla, porque además de que había olvidado la goma con cual lo recogía; no le gustaba llevarlo suelto a la hora estar en movimiento. Solo se permitía tenerlo suelto cuando estaba sola porque era en esos momentos en que se sentía más cansada de tanta farsa y mandaba a la mierda lo malvivido.

Antes de salir, tomó la ropa mojada y la echó en uno de los cubos de basura que estaban ahí dentro. Nunca podría volverse a poner eso.

* * *

—¡Vaya que madrugas! Ni siquiera te vi salir, todo lo que hice fue despertar y ya no estabas —le dijo Hitch al verla.

Mató el tiempo entrenando en las diferentes posiciones y con cada uno de sus movimientos marciales en el patio el resto de las horas hasta que amaneció por completo. Esquivó a los patrulladores nocturnos con tal gracia y maestría que éstos nunca notaron que había un nuevo recluta fuera de la cama.

Si que tenía suerte o, los de la Policía Militar de patrulladores tenían de excelentes lo que ella de habladora, pensó con un sarcasmo adherido a sí misma, que nacía tal vez buscando un modo de sacar tanta ira y tensión dentro de ella.

—Me levanté temprano y salí a entrenar —fue todo lo que le dijo a Hitch, tomando algo de la verdad y poniéndolo de un modo _casi_ autentico; oscilando entre el engaño y la realidad.

—Y a mí que se me dificulta tanto levantarme temprano, pero en cuanto suena la alarma enseguida me espabilo —comentó Hitch con aires evocadores, más para sí misma que para Annie.

Annie no respondió ni hizo gesto de nada, pero no le quedó duda de que debía ser más avispada de lo que aparentaba y la con suficiente capacidad para realizar labores más duras. Después de todo, para ingresar a la brigada de la Policía Militar tenías que estar clasificado en el _ranking_ de los diez mejores, y obviamente ella había aprobado dentro de los perfiles, porque ahí estaba como evidencia.

—Por eso siempre había que despertarte durante el tiempo de entrenamiento, ¿verdad? —agregó con ironía y matiz de regaño— un chico de cabello negro y corte ridículo; redondo, como de tazón, sin nadie haberlo invitado a adentrarse al tema de conversación.

Lo había visto cuando se presentaron para el registro previo que les hacían para poder entrar formalmente a la división. Él estaba delante de Annie, formado en la línea que era atendida por orden de llegada. Pero no recordaba cómo se llamaba, dado que había estado cavilando sobre cómo iba trazar el plan de ahora en adelante y burlar la seguridad de la Legión para cuando fuese el tiempo de llevar a cabo todo: el día de completar la misión. Tendría que moverse como en ocasiones anteriores, por alcantarillas o recurrir a quién sabe qué, según la oportunidad y el momento. Contando con toda la información que acumulara para poder ejecutar tal acción.

En aquello pensaba por ese entonces.

—Cállate, Marlo. ¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman? —le reprochó Hitch al chico, dejando en evidencia su nombre a oídos de Annie, quien lo miró con un efecto ligeramente hipnotizante. Annie tenía esa capacidad y ni siquiera era consciente de ello, por lo que en muchas ocasiones solía atraer hasta al más engreído o enmudecer a los sórdidos.

Marlo quiso replicarle a Hitch, pero al ver ahora a Annie de frente; directamente a los ojos, solo pudo concebir una oración.

—Soy Marlo Sand. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le tendió la mano a Annie y ésta, después de unos segundos de haberlo pensado, la aceptó, estrechándola con firmeza.

—Annie Leonhardt —ofreció lacónica, al soltar el nombre también retiró su mano.

Hitch rodó los ojos con cara de aburrimiento.

—Sí, sí, muy bonito todo, pero tenemos que ir al comedor antes que nos llamen a patrullar. Hoy vamos todos los novatos juntos —aludió con pesadez.

Empezaron a caminar, Marlo iba entre ellas; al centro.

—Eres una maleducada, ¿quién fue tu compañero para los turnos de apertura?

—Ella, ridículo, ¿quién más? —señaló Hitch a Annie con su dedo índice como si fuera obvio.

—Ah, es que al mío lo cambiaron —dejó saber él, ignorando completamente adrede el adjetivo por el que lo había calificado ésta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso con apenas dos días y ya se hizo encima? —Inquirió Hitch, evidentemente interesada.

—Ni idea, el tipo que nos asignó como compañeros y también la habitación solo me dijo que lo habían cambiado, detalles no me dio. Aunque ya hay una nueva persona por él.

Mientras los escuchaba hablar, Annie supo que había una especie de amistad entre ellos, a pesar de sus absurdas disputas: puesto que venían de la región norte después de todo; tenían una relación forjada desde hacía dos años, fuese lo que fuera aquello.

En cierto modo aquel par le hizo recordar a Eren y Jean, tal vez en un plano diferente, pero lo hicieron.

Se le vino a la mente entonces, una imagen grabada tiempo atrás en sangre, sudor y lágrimas; a fuerza de voluntad, por buscar un trato, supuestamente para mejor: el día en que reunieron a todos los niños candidatos a ser guerreros.

Ese día los marcaron como si se tratara de una distinción elegante la que les ofrecían, por encima del estigma de una sangre maléfica para el mundo y, ahí, entre lo mutilado, aún eran los mismos mendigos recibiendo trastadas.

La sucesión de los esclavos.

* * *

A su alrededor, entre los edificios de ladrillos rojos y amarillos, los tribunales y templos de cúpulas doradas, se hallaba el mercado más grande y popular en la ciudad de Stohess, en un espacio central lleno de pequeños puestos y toda clase negocios; desde la venta de frutas, hierbas y animales —otros en conversaciones susurradas en clave que daban lugar a una transacción más vulgar y bastante turbia—, pues se llevaba a cabo la venta de personas, quienes trabajarían hasta consumirse.

Los primeros comerciantes en llegar a la plaza fueron unos hombres con un cargamento de alimentos y luego les siguieron personas con artículos de toda clase para abastecer el área, bien temprano como era la costumbre; el que llegaba tarde perdía, tanto en dinero como en poder territorial.

Esa mañana los nuevos soldados de la Policía Militar debían observar y aprender de sus superiores, quienes tenían la responsabilidad de mantener el _orden_ y la _equidad_ en aquel asunto. Sin embargo, como en todo proceder, había quienes actuaban para su propio beneficio, lo que era ya más que común dentro de aquel oficio podrido y sus gajes, pero sobre todo en aquella rama donde la corrupción era un problema mayor y visto de forma fútil, dado que quienes se oponían a tales hechos no tenían la posición jerárquica ni el apoyo para combatir aquel descontrol interno. Por lo tanto, sus miembros se hacían de la vista gorda porque tenían una familia a la que proteger y alimentar o se unían a la cadena de corrupción, formando un lío de vicios tan común y corriente del cual parecían nunca poder salir.

Cuestiones de plutocracia y menesteres de una sociedad con un sistema corrompido de raíz.

Annie no volvió a intercambiar palabras con Hitch o Marlo debido a que les fue dada una tarea individual: formaron cordón perimetral donde cada quien debía fijarse si los comerciantes y los consumidores se veían envueltos en disputas por la calidad y los precios de algún producto, mientras varios de los superiores hablaban aparte con los dueños de las cargas grandes, consiguiendo una parte del recaudo de impuestos.

_Cuánto dinero se embolsillan simplemente para gastarlo en alcohol, peleas y putas_, pensó la rubia al fijarse en cada detalle desde la distancia en donde estaba. La gente dentro de Sina vestía mejor que en Rose y María, las casas eran más estilizadas, los conductos de aguas negras y blancas eran de ingeniería superior; las calles no apestaban a mierda o al menos no tanto como en el resto del interior de los otros dos muros, y de hecho había mejor educación. Pero el precio a pagar para los no tan ricos y aún peor, los que trabajaban para esa clase media y sobre todo la alta, era tan elevado que no tenían desahogo y comodidad para lo mucho que se mataban bregando.

Pero ella sabía que así comía la gente común, así trabajaban para subsistir: viviendo de las migajas, trabajando todo el día y todo el año, siendo la servidumbre porque no tenían más alternativa para contradictoriamente sobrellevar de la única forma que podían, aquella opresión. Tanto humana como social.

Era la misma mierda jodida que vivían en Marley a pesar de la brecha tecnológica y ese antaño modo en que vivían, los separaban.

Annie notó cómo los vendedores de pequeñas mercancías procedieron a gritar en una especie de canto los precios de esto y aquello, con promesas de rebajas a los primeros transeúntes que ya caminaban por el sitio. Algunos se acercaron por simple curiosidad, otros para sacar cuentas mientras verificaban quién tenía mejores precios y el estado de los productos que fuera acorde a su presupuesto, para finalmente regatear. Y estaban aquellos que esperarían hasta que quedase lo último, que vendían a precio muchísimo más barato.

Poco a poco la mañana fue transcurriendo y de forma un tanto hastiosa habría acabado de no ser por el incidente que se presentó al final; nadie tuvo que hacer uso del rifle que portaban durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron ahí, eran las doce del mediodía y ya el mayor ajetreo había pasado.

El sol les estaba dando de lleno, haciéndoles sudar y fatigándolos más.

Como llegaba la hora del almuerzo y los veteranos no iban a renunciar a la puntualidad de su comida, se dio la orden de cambiar la guardia a otros soldados, pero como no daban abasto, solo algunos de los que estaban custodiando la zona les fue culminada la labor. Entre ellos, Annie.

Ella notó a Hitch y a Marlo, que venían desde el otro lado de su puesto, por la cuadra del frente.

Dieron varias zancadas y estaban a punto de formarse con el resto de los que ya estaban libres, cuando de pronto un estrépito sobresaltó a cada uno de los presentes, cuando en el segundo piso de una panadería reventó un disparo.

En cuanto los oficiales pudieron recomponerse de la conmoción salieron en pos del eco que había dejado el sonido, ordenando a los novatos a quedarse aparte porque no sabrían cómo lidiar con la situación debido a su inexperiencia. No obstante, uno de éstos, el líder de escuadrón, un tal Albert Müller, conociendo el historial de Annie, le hizo una seña; llamándola.

—Leonhardt, vienes con nosotros.

Annie dejó el sitio donde se hallaba parada y los siguió sin rechistar, por el rabillo del ojo vio a la rubia sarcástica; con la cara llena de desconcierto y al moreno con la preocupación dibujada en ella.

No necesitaba que se preocuparan por ella, se dijo. Un mantra y, algo cierto, pero con un aire de subjetividad.

Había un montón de gente corriendo dispersa, otros andaban como locos para ver qué fue lo que había sucedido. Los policías hacían valer su autoridad amenazando y dando órdenes de que cada quien se quedara donde estuviese, despotricando que se quitaran de su camino. Las armas fueron lo que convenció a los civiles.

Diez soldados, Annie incluida, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo que llevaba al departamento de donde provino el disparo. Al llegar frente a la puerta, el líder les señaló al resto para echar abajo la puerta. Ésta cedió después de tres patadas por parte de dos hombres.

La escena a continuación fue de lo más denigrante: uno de los sujetos que yacía en el interior del cuarto agachado, con los pantalones abajo —aún sabiendo que habían derribado la puerta— e intentaba separarle las piernas a una muchacha que llevaba un suéter hecho añicos y la falda arremolinada en la cintura, mientras que su compañero yacía en suelo a poca distancia. Con un agujero en el ojo izquierdo, recostado sobre el charco de su propia sangre y más que muerto.

—No, no; déjame, no me toques. ¡Suéltame!

La chica gritaba al soldado como si no hubiese más nadie, a parte de ellos dos, en la estancia. De pronto, Annie, quien pareció la única en saber qué hacer ante la situación, hizo a un lado a dos compañeros que le obstruían el paso y se colocó detrás del tipo, que aún sabiendo que lo habían hallado con las manos en la masa, no hizo amago de sorprenderse y mucho menos de parar su acción.

Annie tomó su rifle y lo puso en la cabeza de éste, quitándole el seguro simultáneamente, para que supiera que iba en serio.

—Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima antes que te vuele la cabeza.

El sujeto, como saliendo de un trance, giró a noventa grados su cabeza y vio a Annie por el rabillo del ojo, luego se carcajeó y dijo:

—Alguien agarre a esta puta, en cuanto acabe con esta perra, ella será la siguiente.

Después de soltar esas quince palabras, recibió una patada en mitad del rostro, al instante salió impactado hacia a un lado, quedando inconsciente y sin varios dientes. Tal fue la fuerza del golpe.

Fue en ese momento que los oficiales, quienes habían permanecido inmóviles y sin habla, hicieron uso de sus funciones, tanto motoras como de raciocinio, sabiendo entonces qué hacer.

—Sáquenlo sin que lo vean. Debe comparecer ante el tribunal por sus crímenes. ¿Quién es el fallecido? —Demandó Müller.

—Como ordene, señor. El sujeto es David Shneider, del escuadrón de Transacciones y Acuerdos.

—¿Y el otro bastardo?

Lo revisaron y enseguida obtuvo la respuesta.

—Willem Foster, de la misma escuadra.

Annie permaneció inmutable ante lo que decía mientras le acomodaba las ropas a la chica. Por su cara supo lo joven que era, y por sus ojos, que no era la primera vez que intentaban abusar de ella. Sino es que ya lo habrían logrado en otro momento. Era una impresión imposible de no notar.

Sacó un pañuelo y le limpió un poco de sangre que tenía en el rostro, junto con las lágrimas.

El pánico no pudo quitárselo, por lo vivido. Ya no hablaba.

Debía tener un año menos o tal vez hasta la misma edad que ella, supuso. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía los ojos color verde, pero yacían nublados, idos. Varios moretones recorrían su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella, señor? —preguntó un sujeto que parecía más temer por la respuesta, que otra cosa: presumiendo el futuro de aquella pobre desgraciada.

—Probablemente será destinada a la Central, estos asuntos son de su jurisdicción. —Respondió directo y sin ataviar el tema.

Nadie dijo nada, algunos solo asintieron.

—Ni una sola mención de esto al resto de los novatos, Leonhardt.

_Qué ironía_, pensó; porque a esos mismos chicos a los que les estaban ocultando todo aquel hecho, en algún momento tendrían que lidiar con lo mismo, y lo más probable era que ellos no contaran con ningún arma o escudo mental para afrontar tal desafuero e injusticia. Después de todo, en ese campo los estatutos que habían firmado antes de ser oficialmente parte de la Policía Militar no hacían ni la posible mención a tales actos, mucho menos derogarlos. Pero para Annie aquello no era nada nuevo, y no por ello más agradable, sin embargo.

—Entendido. —Anunció la palabra, creyendo en la virtud que la hipocresía le brindaba. Sobre todo, ante hechos y situaciones como ese.

Fue entonces cuando Annie miró en derredor; notando por primera vez en el interior del lugar y reparando en los detalles y los objetos: los muebles, el piso, las paredes, los jarrones con plantas cuyas flores en sus puntas emanaban un olor dulzón, pero fugaz. Los colores, llenos de matices y sombreados.

Los retratos familiares, donde yacía una familia compuesta por dos padres y tres hijos. Tenían sonrisas de verdad y miradas con brillo a pesar de que posar debió ser cansino.

El artista los retrató con verdadero realismo, notó al reconocer a la muchacha en éste.

Annie pensó, como cada vez que se introducía en su mente, no reflexionando, sino más bien lidiando con la realidad mundana; que en un instante se vivía y al otro se moría. Y supo que no los dejaría mancillar más a aquella chica lo que le quedaba de tiempo, disfrazando sus porquerías de munificencia, porque la vida ya se la habían hecho pedazos lo suficiente como para ser objeto de apariencias a favor del bien de quienes la habían desgraciado de tal modo.

Tal vez lo hizo porque nadie tuvo ese particular gesto hacia ella, aunque solo fuese la lástima lo que impulsase a ello. Después de todo, eran ese tipo de emociones las que tendían a cambiar los rumbos de las cosas sin determinado decanto ante miles de criterios.

* * *

«El miedo seca la boca, moja las manos y mutila. El miedo de saber nos condena a la ignorancia; el miedo de hacer, nos reduce a la impotencia. La dictadura militar, miedo de escuchar, miedo de decir, nos convirtió en sordomudos. Ahora la democracia, que tiene miedo de recordar, nos enferma de amnesia: pero no se necesita ser Sigmund Freud para saber que no hay alfombra que no pueda ocultar la basura de la memoria». —El libro de los abrazos, Eduardo Galeano.

* * *

**NOTA**

A decir verdad, pensaba terminar el fanfic en este capítulo, pero las ideas fluyeron y esto fue lo que vino.

Como dejé saber anteriormente, Annie siempre ha sido de mis personajes favoritos, pero sin yo saberlo se apropió de un lugar para sí sola. Habitualmente la nombro en otras historias, pero sin mucha extensión. Esta parte habla del abuso hacia no solo ella, sino también hacia quienes la rodean, inclusive hace implícitamente referencia a Ymir (la primigenia), lo que me deja una buena base para el cierre próximo.

Feliz Año Nuevo.


	3. Los misterios del auxilio I

Nina Cried Power —Hozier (feat. Mavis Staples).

* * *

«Estaba en la encrucijada de dos caminos igualmente anchos y rectos y ya no supo por cuál de los cuatros debía seguir, cuál era el que llevaba. Una repentina ausencia de sí mismo lo había dejado ya a la merced de la selva fascinante... Eligió al azar, abandonándose a la tremenda delicia con que acababa de rozarlo el temor de extraviarse». —Canaima, Rómulo Gallegos.

* * *

**Los misterios del auxilio, la fuerza del dolor I**

Annie dirigió su mirada a la parte más recóndita del bosque aún con la certeza de que haber escogido e_so_, había sido lo mejor; que asesinar a la joven que estuvo a punto de ser violada sería mejor que lo que tenían preparado para ella los tipos de la Policía Militar: hacerla desaparecer sin ningún reparo bajo la mano de la Central.

Así lo pensó, así se imaginó aquel episodio. Pero la mente humana era una máquina imperfecta, voluble como el propio ser. Brota hasta el infinito y explota con necedad. Es parte de la vida.

Estaba tan harta de sesgar vidas a diestra y siniestra, que perdonó la de aquella muchacha más por sí misma que por haber sentido lástima por ella: no fue una acción del todo abnegada, claro estaba. Era una forma de no hundirse más, de rebelarse para sobrevivir.

No obstante, Annie era incapaz de admitir que, aun así, la había impulsado la compasión. Prefería utilizar la palabra «lástima» para no estar proclive al arrepentimiento de esa decisión.

Una decisión que podía o no, influenciar en sus asuntos. Y tanto como estaba consciente, le hizo frente con un plan que le guardase la espalda al momento de dejarla libre de aquellos oficiales, al menos en lo que a distancia se refiere, ya que la intención que tenía era sacarla de la ciudad y por ende del homónimo distrito.

Sacó a la muchacha en la madrugada, ante una ciudad dormida y bajo la vigilancia de centinelas de buena fama. Sabía que si quería hacerlo debía ser antes de que todo pasara a manos de la Policía Militar Central, no tenía ganas de encontrarse nuevamente con ese sujeto cortagargantas que una vez la había descubierto mientras lo espiaba; no pasaría desapercibida y podría estropear con ese hecho todo lo que ella y sus compañeros hasta ahora habían logrado.

Fue llamada a declarar sobre los hechos de forma discreta, sin embargo, esto no fue obstáculo para que Hitch, con su desapercibida agudeza ante la mayoría de las personas, le preguntara por ello. Había una cosa con aquella chica que intentaba cubrirse ante el mundo bajo una máscara de coquetería y chocancia, que Annie, aunque un poco fastidiada por su constante parloteo sobre chicos y maquillaje, supo comprender durante esos días. Le costó bastante mantenerla a raya sobre el hecho, con su original forma de contar mentiras; diciendo un poco de verdad con episodios nunca ocurridos. Hitch era más perspicaz de lo que la gente creía, simplemente actuaba como mejor le convenía.

¿Quién más que Annie para haberse dado cuenta y no hacerlo notar? Varias mujeres tenían la peculiaridad de entreverse en ellas mismas como un espejo de material distinto, con una sagacidad y hasta cruel indiferencia para no terminar hechas pedazos. Y entonces la máscara se les adhería.

No obstante, la situación iba más allá de esos temas.

Y aún quedaba un asunto importante, ¿qué rayos le iban a decir a la familia de esa muchacha? No sería su problema y no es que le quitara el sueño, pero sí le inquietaba. Tal vez porque ella comprendía en verdad el modo de ese hecho; familiares perdidos en aquel mundo, un reflector de mezcolanzas y perversidades.

No pudo hacer más que dejar darle vueltas al asunto. Hace tiempo que había abandonado la inocencia para asumir un rol mucho mayor y totalmente oscuro.

Como el resto de sus compañeros guerreros, ella no tuvo tiempo de ser niña. De jugar o vivir como una. Las preocupaciones de su padre —o el militar que estuviese a su cargo— pasaban a ser las suyas. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra cuáles eran los indicios de uno. Y cada vez que escuchaba a Marlo, no podía evocar otra palabra en su mente: ingenuidad.

Lo que mayormente era el rasgo que emanaba de un mocoso según los razonamientos de algunos. Por sus vivencias Annie no lo veía de ese modo, al menos no del todo. No obstante, y de acuerdo a su parecer, sí lo aplicaba a la inexperiencia del muchacho con todo lo relativo a la crudeza, no por el hecho de ser joven, porque sabía lo que era ser prejuzgado en un mundo belicoso como aquel, donde tenías que apañártelas para poder sobrevivir. Era demasiado subjetivo verlo de esa forma cuando un guerrero (lo mismo que un soldado) debía ser objetivo al juzgar las acciones y los hechos a su alrededor para no poner en riesgo su posición estratégica ni la misión, sí, pero ella sin ninguna índole de pretexto lo podría etiquetar así, no tenía necesidad de inventar. Lo más cercano a ello sería que él tenía esperanzas de cambiar el pútrido sistema en que se movían, que Marlo tenía fe.

Le recordaba demasiado a _él_.

Pero ya que el mundo los consideraba el apóstrofe de la raza humana, la prudencia era más un protocolo de sí misma que un total descaro de su conducta. Después de todo, Annie era complicadamente intensa e inexpugnable para el resto de las personas. Todo en lo que a ella respecta estaba encerrado en unos muros mil veces más gruesos que los de esa isla y tan jodidos como la realidad del mundo.

Incluso la verdadera historia de su madre muerta y que su padre, quien no era su padre biológico, entraba en esos muros.

De modo que, para ella, la vicisitud en cuanto al poder que rezumaba su sangre no era posible, las adversidades que se habían desarrollado hasta llegar a la población del presente eran más patentes que algún otro hecho afortunado, ahí estaban las evidencias: vivían odiándose a sí mismos en aquel conflicto. Y sus hilos eran una fuerte conexión que dejaba muy claro que no importaba cuánto corriese, al final seguían jalándola con tal fuerza que terminaban agrietándola para no dejarla escapar. Realmente nunca les habían dado otra opción.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a ello con tal de lograrlo: de agrietarse hasta que estuviera hecho, aunque significara romperse los miembros. Quería dejar de ser una herramienta con miles de recuerdos o simplemente para existir un poco más de tiempo.

Para regresar, para vivir.

* * *

Dos semanas transcurrieron con variedades de hechos, entre ellos, que le había tocado recabar información de forma bastante dificultosa; saliendo de madrugada a realizar pesquisas e infiltrarse en terreno legionario para intercambiar información con sus compañeros. En lo que se refiere a información, no se puede decir que le fue mal, pero en cuanto a intercambiarla, eso ya era otra cosa.

Si de por sí ya había sido extremadamente difícil poder adentrarse en aquel territorio, no solo por los kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia que había que recorrer desde Stohess hasta allá de ida y vuelta, el asunto de poder llevar a cabo un encuentro era otro factor riesgoso que había que considerar.

Y para lograr algo hay que arriesgarse.

Había sido muy precisa a la hora de trazar un plan, la cuestión no era simplemente el recorrido y todo el esfuerzo físico que ello le supondría, sino cómo encontrarse con Reiner y Bertholdt sin que nadie los viese. Porque parecía muy fácil a la hora de darle fundamento al plan, pero no era seguro que las cosas fueran a salir tal cual, lo sabía por experiencia.

Más allá de ver al tipo ese, Levi, acostándose con una rubia perteneciente a su escuadrón y luego, haber escuchado información de la boca de otros oficiales durante la media noche, tenía que arreglárselas para sacar partido de ello y concebir una idea sin precipitarse a los sucesos: primero, que si esos dos tenían sus encuentros tan tarde y con regularidad, podría ubicar a Reiner y a Bertholdt en una próxima vez. Sin embargo, debía hallar la forma de deshacerse del resto con quien compartían habitación. Segundo, confirmar que lo que habían dicho aquellos sujetos sobre la próxima exploración a campo abierto fuese más que una consideración. Lógicamente todavía le estarían dando algunos ajustes, pero tal vez ya estaba aprobado. La verdad es que era complicado armar aquel rompecabezas con tantas esquirlas como piezas de éste.

Se quedó un poco más, esperando si todavía podría tener alguna oportunidad de verse con el rubio y moreno, pero después de una media hora en que solo pudo saber cuál era la estancia que les habían asignado y que, era donde también estaban el resto de sus «compañeros» en la misma, a excepción de las chicas y Eren. Supo que era todo lo que iba a compaginar por esa noche.

Saltó de árbol que daba a la ventana donde éstos dormían y se montó en su caballo, aunque portaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, era más factible utilizar el equino debido a que en el trayecto de regreso había llanuras donde no había ni un solo árbol a los alrededores. De esa forma también había llegado.

Guio al animal del modo más ágil y silencioso que pudo hasta salir disparada cuando ya no hubo manera de estar en peligro de ser descubierta. Espoleó con fuerza, consciente de que debía llegar a tiempo para poder dormir al menos una hora, pero sería inútil; conseguiría llegar a tiempo, pero no para dormir.

* * *

—Dios, te ves fatal —comentó Hitch al verla—. ¿Es que no pudiste dormir bien o qué?

—Algo así —susurró, su rostro lleno de cansancio.

Annie terminó de bajar los últimos escalones y se posicionó al lado de uno de sus compañeros, un chico de cabello castaño claro del cuál no recordaba su nombre.

—Me cago en la puta, ¿cuánto demonios más no harán esperar aquí? Hasta Annie ya ha bajado y aún seguimos esperando como unos imbéciles.

Algunos rieron por lo bajo y otros no dijeron nada: por temor o porque no les daba la gana.

Annie ni siquiera miró por el rabillo de ojo al otro quien hizo el comentario; estaba más allá de tres compañeros a su lado, de hecho, internamente sonrió: tenía razón.

Marlo la miró con un poco de escepticismo y disimulo; se preguntaba por qué podría verse tan cansada si el día anterior habían terminado sus tareas temprano. Bueno, tal vez era cierto que no había podido dormir bien, ese lugar era en efecto, estresante.

Annie, por su parte mantuvo sus pensamientos en los días que ya llevaba dentro de la Policía Militar: a diez días de cumplirse un mes y aún no tenía ninguna información pertinente a los planes de la Legión de Reconocimiento más allá de lo que había dejado saber Erwin Smith el día en que los cadetes graduados habían escogido a uno de los tres cuerpos militares. Todo lo que había estado investigando se hallaba baja el más profundo misterio.

Mas, vaya trabajo el que estaba desarrollando. Básicamente no tenía descanso; al principio se levantaba demasiado temprano por insomnio o pesadillas, ahora era que tenía tantas cosas por hacer que si acaso podía dormir medianamente bien.

Por eso es que ahora entre sus compañeros se corría el rumor de que era una dormilona.

—Oye, Annie —la llamó Hitch, en susurros.

—¿Hm?

—¿Es que te estás viendo con un chico o qué?

—Aún no.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Lo que sea.

—Rayos, eres más rara de lo que pensaba.

—Cállate, Hitch. Ahí viene el líder de escuadrón —interfirió Marlo.

—Bueno, al fin. Ya me estaba convirtiendo en una planta aquí. Y deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, idiota.

En cuanto llegó su superior se acabó la charla, ese bastardo siempre estaba mirándolas como si fuesen un pedazo de carne que en cualquier momento se quería comer.

Annie se dijo entonces, que le esperaba otro desvelo inminente.

* * *

En su mayoría, las academias militares solían enseñarles a los soldados mil y un argumentos por los que morir en el campo de batalla, por qué causa sacrificarse. Annie, lo vivió tanto dentro como fuera de los muros de Paradis, y no era la única. Pero un soldado que ha vivido en carne propia la pérdida de seres queridos y ha visto en primera fila los horrores de la guerra, no tenía que atender a ese llamado por una obligación con el Gobierno y mucho menos por seguir la doctrina. Las personas que han visto cara a cara a la muerte y sentido el golpe su estocada no necesitaban que otros le dijeran o diesen razones para inmolarse; ellos ya llevaban la suyas. Ataduras del tiempo, grilletes ensangrentados.

El equipo de los guerreros pasó no solo por lo mismo, sino que se les impuso más allá de eso: no les dejaban más opción. Y ellos mataban a su propio pueblo porque eran simples peones con algo que proteger, probando el dolor de traicionar y ser traicionados, aun cuando se cuestionaran o no, los conceptos de sus acciones. El odio no aportaba nada bueno para el mundo, todo lo contrario; accionaba un ciclo que parecía nunca tener fin, como si se quedara atrapado dentro de un bucle infinito. Ninguna guerra podía excusarse, pero nada parecía detener el desenlace de una.

Familiares, amigos, compañeros. Patria y paz. ¿Qué era todo esto? Estaba más allá de las palabras el poder describirlos. Todo envuelto en sentimientos profundos y órganos mutilados.

Y ahí estaban ellos otra vez, como ejemplo directo: jugando a ser soldados.

Annie había interceptado a Reiner y a Bertholdt poco después de la media noche. Ella había dejado el caballo en el sector más oscuro, de forma sensata. Notó a través de la ventana que no había luces provenientes de alguna lámpara en el dormitorio que ocupaban, luego ellos salieron por una ventana como si de alguna forma se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para verse. Ahora los tres se hallaban en la parte trasera de una de las torres, había centinelas de turno monitorizando parte del área, pero era ya principio de la madrugada y algunos estaba despiertos solo por inercia.

Los tres estaban vestidos de civil, porque atraía menos sospechas y les daba más accesibilidad para adentrarse en cualquier situación. No fue por casualidad o planeado, solo lógico.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos? —ese era Reiner, con una ceja enarcada.

—He venido antes y he comprobado dónde estaban asignados.

—Has tardado mucho, por varios días pensé que no lo lograrías —lo dijo de un modo acusador.

_Claro, porque fue facilísimo_, pensó ella con molestia: tener que dormir poco, aguantarse las miradas lascivas que le daban varios de los soldados (con o sin disimulo) y hacer como si nada, tener que ver en primera fila toda la podredumbre que escondían esos malnacidos, ¿y Reiner le venía con esa mierda?

—Basta, Reiner —lo frenó Bertholdt, comprobando que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor y también por Annie. Él sabía que ella debió esforzarse mucho para estar ahí, tampoco es que ellos hubiesen tenido las cosas fáciles, por eso comprendía.

Comenzar a discutir en una situación así sería los más estúpido, después de todo. Annie no les dijo lo que había tenido que hacer para lograr aquel encuentro, mucho menos le importaba lo que creyese Reiner.

—¿Cuándo y por qué ruta parten? —inquirió directa.

—El primer día del mes que entra, desde Karanese, como anteriormente se sabía. No tenemos en realidad todos los detalles de la expedición, de hecho, el comandante Erwin Smith ha mantenido la información bastante limitada —respondió Reiner—. Nos han hecho estudiar los sitios, pero hasta ahora lo más seguro es que ésta se dirige a abrir paso por el lugar que está _entre_ dentro y fuera de los muros, ya que es para recuperar la zona que abarca María y así poder llegar hacia el sótano que está en la casa de Eren. Aunque si bien esta expedición es solo un ensayo, la práctica lo hace una exploración real.

Todo en un código, lo único seguro era lo de recuperar María y eso era una información que ya estaba divulgada.

—Eso no me dice nada.

—No concretamente, lo sé.

—Lo más probable es que sea entre María y Rose o zonas aledañas donde la formación comience, quieren decir.

—Exacto.

—Bertholdt —Annie se dirigió a él.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes algún mapa territorio-geográfico?

—De hecho, no nos permiten tenerlos, al menos no ahora mismo —le explicó Bertholdt, normalmente él se las ingeniaba para hallar ese tipo de información.

—Eso no es funcional para una expedición —precisó Reiner, mirándolos a ambos.

Claro, porque los legionarios se encargaban de armar una estrategia en base a datos territoriales y estudiaban la geografía que se hallaba en ésta para lograr el objetivo. Y para lograrlo, se suponía que a todos debían mostrárselos, para así coordinar el trabajo en equipo. O al menos eso era lo que ellos habían entendido.

Aunque todos los reclutas habían estado estudiando la formación, aprendiendo las señales y todo el modo de equitación que ejecutaba la Legión en sus métodos, el asunto no concordaba por completo. Aunque no cualquiera lo notaba a la primera.

—Esto es por lo que pasó antes, con los titanes que tenían a su cargo —razonó Bertholdt.

—Evitan que se filtre información —le siguió Annie.

—De acuerdo a los mapas es que podremos llevar esto a cabo, así que debemos conseguir uno —dejó claro Reiner.

Annie sabía que en Stohess tenían muchos de éstos, así que no sería problema obtener uno para repasar los terrenos, lo difícil sería decodificar aquel sistema y coartar su falta para ese día.

—¿Algo importante respecto a Eren? —la verdad es que cualquier detalle era muy importante y Annie no quería desperdiciar datos. Obtener la Coordenada era crucial para regresar, después de todo ya habían perdido a uno de los titanes cambiantes con que habían salido y el mejor miembro para liderar. No era estúpida como para saber de antemano que eso no le haría las cosas más fáciles si llegaban a volver a Marley con las manos vacías.

De pronto, un ruido vino desde los arbustos, al lado de los establos: era un tipo orinando, medio dormido, pero en cuanto se girase, los vería. Chicos afuera y a esa hora espabilaba a cualquiera, así que ellos presumieron lo que pasaría. Y Annie no pertenecía a ahí, por lo tanto, levantaría sospechas si alguien más la viese.

—Mierda, viene para acá, pero creo aún no nos ha visto bien —notó Reiner.

—¿Es alguien importante? —quiso saber Annie.

—Un líder de escuadrón, ¿te parece poco? —Reiner siempre era el primero en irse fuera de sus cabales.

—Bueno, entonces escucha y haz lo que te digo: besa a Bertholdt que yo me escondo detrás de los árboles.

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados y la miraron como si estuviese loca. Tal vez lo estaba, pensó Reiner. Annie estaba fuera de las reglas y la liga convencional. Ella los miró dándoles a entender que se les agotaba el tiempo, pronto vieron lo cerca que ya venía el sujeto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Annie había empujado a Reiner hacia los árboles detrás de ellos y luego se aproximó a Bertholdt.

—Sígueme la corriente —le susurró al muchacho.

Él no entendió nada, la verdad sea dicha. Estaba tan nervioso por tenerla tan cerca que las manos le temblaban.

La diferencia de tamaño era irrisoria.

Annie, sin vacilar, jaló a Bertholdt de la camisa y se puso de puntillas para llegar un poco a su altura. Pero la verdad es que Bertholdt tuvo que agacharse para poder amoldarse a sus curvas y su pequeña estatura, aunque no sabía dónde poner sus manos, o si debía o no tocarla. Al final, éste las apoyó ligeramente en su cintura.

La respiración de ambos se entremezclaba, el corazón de Bertholdt latía desbocado, las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Sus narices ya se rozaban, sus labios se encontraron a mitad de camino.

La caricia fue tímida, apenas si fue un beso, ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos. Fatal y al mismo tiempo asombroso.

Sin embargo, Annie le dijo algo a Bertholdt que éste no entendió y en una segunda vez, volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez abriendo un poco la boca, de forma que atrapó su labio inferior para luego él imitar la técnica.

Y esta vez sí habían cerrado los ojos.

Las caricias eran en práctica, novatas, pero para ellos satisfactoria. Aunque en diferentes sentidos.

—Oigan, nuevos, mejor váyanse a sus dormitorios si quieren coger. Saben que está prohibido andar a los alrededores del cuartel a estas horas si no es para montar guardia —escucharon ambos, a poca distancia de ellos.

Annie se retiró y vio al tipo alejarse, mientras se le escuchaba hablar de toda la gente que se vivía encontrando mientras se liaban.

Justo lo que ella había pensado.

Bertholdt parecía estar todavía en shock, con las mejillas arreboladas, mientras que Annie actuaba como si no hubiese pasado gran cosa.

Vaya improvisamiento aquel.

—Bueno, eso fue una distracción muy inteligente, Annie —salió Reiner, sus palabras eran mitad serias mitad burla.

Ella resopló.

—Ustedes no me dejaron opción.

—¿Y que me vieran besando a Bertholdt? —se indignó él.

—No son ni serían los primeros y últimos hombres en hacerlo —argumentó la rubia con todo el peso de la verdad.

—Estás demente —fue lo único que pudo decir Reiner porque no tenía con qué refutar.

Bertholdt salió de su estupor, no es que no tuviese nada qué decir o preguntar, es que no sabía cómo comportarse. Era lindo en realidad. Un inocente con las manos manchadas, cargando con el estigma de un pueblo sobre su espalda.

—Tengo que irme ya —y con eso quiso decir: «así que, si tienen algo que agregar, ahora es el momento», Annie miró a Reiner con fastidio y le dio una ligera mirada inquisidora a Bertholdt.

—Eren no sabe manipular bien al titán aún, pero están trabajando en ello.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia su caballo.

Bertholdt la miraba como si quisiera decirle algo, pero era un manojo de nervios, temeroso a su rechazo. Finalmente se sacó el suéter que llevaba puesto y se lo tendió a Annie, quedando solo con una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Ella lo recibió en silencio, a pesar de que llevaba su sudadera habitual estaba haciendo mucho frío y su camino no sería corto. Asintió en forma de agradecimiento, se lo puso y se subió al caballo, el animal hizo un ruido nasal y se preparó para marchar.

Justo antes de partir Annie escuchó a Reiner decirle a Bertholdt:

—Ya con ver al comandante en su despacho con el capitán Levi haciendo sus cochinadas tenía suficiente material por esta semana. Ahora también me toca almacenar tu momento cursi.

Y Annie sonrió, sabiendo que Reiner se mentía a sí mismo de tantas formas.

* * *

Annie volvió mucho más temprano que la vez anterior y consiguió dormir algo, sin embargo, se habría levantado tarde de no ser por Hitch, quien le había hecho el favor de levantarla para decirle que se apurara porque tenían que ir de guardia a primera hora, luego le echó en cara que murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras dormía.

Ella la miró, impávida, pero internamente sobresaltada.

—¿Qué dije? —le preguntó con desgana.

—Que querías un marido rico y acomodarte la nariz, qué sé yo, no se te entendía nada —masculló mordaz.

Annie casi le sonrió, casi. No perdió más tiempo y se alistó para ir a empezar su trabajo.

Ese día los turnos no fueron tan pesados, pero las bibliotecas no estaban solas, y si bien en algunos despachos era probable hallar un mapa, Annie estuvo muy escéptica a la hora de llevar a cabo el asunto. Los oficiales estaban más laboriosos y diligentes de lo normal, y se podía percatar una sensación hostil en el ambiente. Ella se preguntó a qué se debería.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente Annie pudo entenderlo; mientras hacía su patrullaje en la zona de los edificios en la avenida donde estaban los departamentos de administración, información y delegaciones gubernamentales, fue donde escuchó sobre dos asuntos.

El primero: que había varios soldados vendiendo armas a algunos civiles, cosa que por su puesto era ilegal, pero ese no era realmente el problema, sino que estaban armando a esa gente y los oficiales del alto mando eran conscientes de que sus riñas con la comunidad debido a todos sus malos haberes no eran algo para dejar pasar. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo se estuvo cocinando aquello bajo sus narices y cuánto sería el armamento que tenían reunido? Tenía su gravedad, pero podía resolverse enviando a un «nuevo intermediario» si jugaban bien sus cartas, pensó ella. Inteligencia debía estar moviéndose para propiciar un enlace, sino es que ya mismo estaban en ello. El tema no era para tomarlo a la ligera.

El segundo: la Policía Militar estaba en contra de una suma de dinero bastante gorda que se le había dado a Legión para llevar a cabo su próxima expedición. Las rencillas entre ambas divisiones era más que notable, después de todo, la policía no quería aflojar fácilmente el botín con que se daban lujos y placeres, y menos con aquellos que los dejaban en ridículo y osaban a llevarles la contraria cada vez que podían. Si bien la Legión no era lo bastante popular entre los civiles porque muchos opinaban que solo se gastaban el dinero recaudado en los impuestos para misiones que podían darles más información sobre los titanes y recuperar territorios, hechos que mayormente terminaban en fracasos, mucho menos lo era la Policía Militar que robaba descaradamente y hacían lo que le daba la gana solo porque trabajaban directamente para el rey. El pueblo los despreciaba más que a cualquier otro cuerpo militar. Y la jerarquía en ese ámbito era lo que regía todo; segregaba, perseguía y acababa.

Ahora, ambos asuntos le convenían de cierta manera. La información era un arma poderosa.

De doble filo, sin embargo; dependía de su veracidad y uso.

* * *

«En esa fe, fugitiva, creo. Me resulta la única fe digna de confianza, por lo mucho que se parece al bicho humano, jodido pero sagrado, y a la loca aventura de vivir en el mundo». —El libro de los abrazos, Eduardo Galeano.

* * *

**NOTA**

Primero que nada, me disculpo por tardar tanto en volver. Han sido meses dificultosos y estresantes que no me permitían escribir, y aunque bien sabía cómo continuar la historia, me reservé el tiempo para escribir en un mejor momento.

En este capítulo he querido darle un poco de felicidad a Bertholdt; que no se fuese sin al menos haber experimentado algo positivo, porque su muerte fue de las más desesperantes en el manga, además de dolida para mí. En cuanto a Annie, trato de mostrar su lado más humano a lo largo del fanfic, como han podido notar; que no es ni perfecta ni está exenta de equivocarse. Reiner no se queda atrás a pesar de que no he profundizado mucho sobre él en esta parte, solo he dejado indicios. Y sí, lo de Levi es a propósito, me gustaría trabajar sobre ese tipo de tramas en un futuro no muy lejano, ya que me encantan.

Tuve que integrar de cierta forma la información que salió sobre el origen de Annie para esta parte porque fue justo después de que yo subiera el capítulo 2, que se dio a conocer, pues era parte de mi headcanon ese elemento. Aunque Isayama no me jodió del todo el argumento.

Tal vez haya partes acá que no cuadren con la cronología de los sucesos o difiera en ciertos puntos con la trama original, pero actualmente no tengo mis compilaciones de _SnK_ a la mano para revisar, y descargarme otra vez los capítulos me da lata y se lleva mucho tiempo.

Quien tenga dudas al respecto, hágamelo saber, pero todo se develará la próxima vez, ya que se viene el último capítulo.

Finalmente quería agregar que dada la situación que se vive mundialmente con el COVID-19, sean precavidos y salgan solo para lo necesario; lávense las manos constantemente, lleven su tapabocas y guantes, o eviten tocarse la cara y los ojos después tener contacto con las superficies de las cosas cuando salgan a la calle, hay miles de consejos en todos los lugares de Internet y fuera de él, ponerlos en prácticas queda de su parte. Ya sea que estén en zonas altas y medianamente riesgosas o no, igualmente es importante acatar las normas preventivas, al fin y al cabo, es nuestra salud y nuestra vida la que está en juego, pero también piensen en los demás: su familia.


End file.
